Piekło Wojny
Mieszkałem w Otwocku pod Warszawą. Jak zwykle, siedziałem oglądając telewizję, po dłuższej chwili wyszedłem przed bramę mojego małego, zielonego domku z widokiem na rzekę. Wciąż ta sama, szara rzeczywistość, politycy się kłócą a ludzie czekają na kompromis. Pomyślałem, że skoro przez taki czas w tym kraju nic się nie zmieniło, to nic się nie zmieni w najbliższym czasie, więc wróciłem do domu i wziąłem mój paszport na którym widniało: ”Martin Kamot, ur. 05.10.1908r we wsi Parczew”. Musiałem tylko poczekać do 4 września i mógłbym wtedy polecieć do Stanów Zjednoczonych. Położyłem się spać, mając na widoku kalendarz z datą „30 sierpień 1939r.” Obudziłem się 1 września, po kilku godzinach pracy na polu, chciałem obejrzeć wiadomości, to co ujrzałem wstrząsnęło mną. „Niemcy atakują od Zachodu! - Niemcy wypowiedziały wojnę Polsce!”. Wiedziałem, że nadchodzą ciężkie czasy... Skoro Niemcy już zaatakowali od zachodu, niedługo dotrą tutaj, uciekłem do małej wsi – Wołomin. Huk czołgów i karabinów dało się słyszeć w oddali. Byłem w potrzasku! Naziści atakowali z trzech stron, od strony rzeki, Warszawy i gór, miałem tu umrzeć jak tysiące innych... *3 lata później* Gdy biegłem w stronę wschodu, wpadłem do rowu w którym zauważyłem żelazne wrota, wziąłem kilka kamieni i rzuciłem we wrota, które się otworzyły oślepiając mnie blaskiem latarek, usłyszałem krzyk: „RĘCE DO GÓRY I POWOLI!” Jak krzyknął, tak zrobiłem, byli to alianci, niedobitki z pierwszej Wojny Światowej, gdy ujrzeli cywila, odłożyli broń i zaprosili mnie do środka. Opowiedziałem całą sytuację o najeźdźcie Nazistów. Skomunikowali się z awaryjną bazą pod Warszawą, wszyscy wiedzieliśmy co się szykuje... Postanowiłem porozmawiać z kapitanem: * Witam, jak Pan myśli, dlaczego Niemcy nas zaatakowali? - zapytałem * Globalna dyktatura, ot co, już od dawna widać, że Niemcom ich kraj nie wystarczy – odpowiedział * Czy mogę jakoś pomóc? - zapytałem ponownie * Potrzebujemy sił zbrojnych młodzieńcze, wiesz jak posługiwać się karabinem? - spojrzał na mnie * Tak jest! - krzyknąłem * Dobrze, zatem ruszaj do Warszawy i poszukaj jakichkolwiek ocalałych – wydał mi rozkaz * Tak jest, sir! - odpowiedziałem. Gdy już miałem wyjść na ekspedycje zniszczonej Warszawy, spostrzegłem zniszczony pamiętnik, na pierwszej stronie widniało zdjęcie pięknej, młodej kobiety, zacząłem przeglądać strony: 1 Września 1939r. Niemcy atakują od Zachodu, w błyskawicznym tempie zajęli Wrocław, Poznań oraz Gdańsk, zaczęłam uciekać w stronę ZSRR mając nadzieję na ratunek... 17 Września 1939r. ZSRR też przeciwko nam! Atakują od wschodu! Jesteśmy odcięci, nie damy rady tak licznym siłom zbrojnym, wiem, że mój tato już nie wróci, wiem, że muszę sama zadbać o siebie. 3 Marzec 1940r. Gdy szłam ulicą, usłyszałam krzyk i zauważyłam biegnących do mnie Nazistów, nie wiedziałam co się dzieje, ale po chwili sobie przypomniałam... łapanki uliczne... wsadzono nas do komunistycznych ciężarówek 4 marzec 1940r. Korzystając z nieuwagi strażników, wyskoczyłam z ciężarówki, na moje nieszczęście zatrzymała się trochę dalej, ale na szczęście nie z mojego powodu... Widziałam piekło na ziemi... ludzie nic nie widzieli szli za głosem komunistów, i byli zabijani strzałem w głowę i po chwili znikali w ogromnym rowie. Ponad 20 tysięcy ludzi... Lasy pod Katyniem... świat musi poznać prawdę... 3 stycznia 1941r. Nie mam już siły. Ta energia, którą miałam kiedyś, znikła. Jeszcze dziś wysłałam Zochę i Jakuba do sąsiada z prośbą o pożyczenie maszyny do pisania. Zostali rozstrzelani jak zwierze podczas polowania, jak kaczki. To moja wina, to wszystko moja. Gdybym ich nie wysłała to jeszcze by żyli. Zastanawiam się ile nienawiści i zła jest w tym narodzie „ czystej rasy”. Niedługo zostanę sama, wszyscy moi bliscy przejdą na druga stronę chmur , do tego pięknego świata miłości-nieba. '' ' '20 sierpnia 1942r. Bataliony Chłopskie, partyzanci włączają się do walki, może jest jeszcze nadzieja na wolność. '' ' 19 kwietnia 1943r. Pisze coraz mniej ostatni wpis z 20 sierpnia 1942r. Nie mam siły. Została mi tylko mama i brat z tych najbliższych. Mam jeszcze przyjaciół, mimo to jestem samotna. '' ' ''30 marca 1943r. Pomimo bohaterskiej obrony warszawskie getto przestało istnieć. Warszawo jesteś brudna i pełna gruzów, aż żal patrzeć. Wciąż płaczę gdy Ciebie zobaczę. Gorsza od głodu, pragnienia, brudu, nędzy tęsknota za Tobą. W moich oczach łzy, bo nie wiem czy jeszcze jutro Cię zobaczę. '' ' Przeraziłem się, wiedząc, że to dziecko po piśmie przeżyło tyle traumatycznych przeżyć ale wciąż ma w sercu nadzieję... Przeżyło również Zbrodnię Katyńską, w co nie mogłem uwierzyć! Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie krzyk kapitana który kazał mi w końcu iść poszukać ocalałych. Wyszedłem na Warszawę, powitał mnie widok gruzu i dogasających zgliszczy budynków wolnym krokiem ruszyłem przez zniszczone miasto, moja nadzieja osłabła gdy w centrum zobaczyłem Godło Polski z urwanym skrzydłem, a większa jego część była spalona, usłyszałem nadjeżdżający patrol, skryłem się w zniszczonej bibliotece, gdy Naziści przeszli dużą odległość po silniku jeepa. Gdy miałem wracać do tunelu spostrzegłem zmarzniętą i wygłodzoną kobietę. Podszedłem do niej i pokazałem jej pamiętnik: * S... Skąd to masz? - zapytała wyraźnie zdziwiona * Znalazłem w bazie aliantów – odpowiedziałem * G..g..gdzie? - zmarznięta powiedziała * W bazie aliantów, mogę Cię zaprowadzić – zaproponowałem * Proszę... pomóż... - powiedziała po czym zemdlała Z powodu wygłodzenia nie była ciężka więc wziąłem ją na ręce i zacząłem wracać do tunelu, w oddali dało się słyszeć krzyki niewinnych i strzały... Obóz koncentracyjny, miliony uwięzionych za niewinność i czekających na śmierć... Dotarłem do tunelu * I jak wynik? Ktoś przeżył? - Zapytał Kapitan * Tylko ta kobieta, jest wygłodzona i zmarznięta. - odrzekłem Kapitan spojrzał na wysoką, szczupłą kobietę o ciemnobrązowych włosach i seledynowych oczach * Ważne, że ktokolwiek przeżył... - powiedział Kapitan ze smutkiem w głosie * Co mam teraz zrobić? - spytałem zmieszany * Ruszaj do Łodzi... Tam jest garnizon żołnierzy, przegrupujcie się i ruszcie w stronę Berlina – wydał mi rozkaz * Tak jest, sir! A i gdybyśmy mieli się już nie zobaczyć, służba dla pana była dla mnie zaszczytem! - odpowiedziałem i zacząłem się kierować do wyjścia Wyszedłem, idąc w stronę Łodzi zastałem za sobą płonącą Warszawę, pożegnałem ją słowami „Jeszcze odzyskasz swój blask... Obiecuje.”... Po wielu dniach doszedłem do jednego z niewielu garnizonów aliantów w Polsce, szybko wbiegłem do środka i przekazałem im wyraźne rozkazy od Kapitana. Chwilę się zastanawiali ale zgodzili się, ruszyliśmy w stronę Niemiec, naszych najeźdźców i okupantów. Poruszaliśmy się jedynie lasem, aby nie zwracać na siebie uwagi faszystów. Szliśmy tak już dobre kilka godzin, aż nagle większość obszaru wokół nas, stanęła w płomieniach! Zaczęliśmy biec co sił w nogach w stronę granicy, ale ognia było ciągle więcej, aż dziw bierze, że siły Niemieckie nie zaczęły się tym interesować. Dotarliśmy do rzeki, która była cała czerwona, po odcieniu można było stwierdzić, że to krew. Do pustych bukłaków wzięliśmy trochę posoki i chcieliśmy ugasić pożar, nic z tego, krew tylko jeszcze bardziej wzmacniała ogień. Przebiegliśmy przez rzekę i znaleźliśmy się w Frankfurcie, czyli jakimś cudem przekroczyliśmy granice. O dziwo to miasto było opustoszałe, ani cywili, ani żołnierzy, nic. Powoli ruszyliśmy w stronę Berlina, idąc przez wąwóz zostaliśmy wzięci w zasadzkę! Ponad 30 żołnierzy Nazistów wyskoczyło ze szczelin i wzgórz, nas było jedynie 4. Jeden z nas rzucił granat błyskowy dając czas na szybki plan działania. Zabiliśmy ilu się tylko dało, niestety ustrzeliliśmy jedynie 6. Zaczęliśmy uciekać, ale gdy zobaczyliśmy bramy Berlina, wiedzieliśmy, że prawdopodobnie tutaj się zakończy nasza podróż, ale faszyści od pewnego momentu nas nie gonili, chyba im się amunicja skończyła, my to mamy szczęście! W Berlinie aż huczało od dźwięków czołgów a kule latały na prawo i lewo, dobiegliśmy do aliantów: * Jak wygląda sytuacja? - zapytałem * Tragicznie, zaczynają nas brać w krzyżowy ogień, jest ich coraz więcej! - odpowiedział zdyszany * Żołnierzu, utrzymajcie się, spróbuję się zakraść do Centrum Dowodzenia – zaproponowałem * Jest pan szalony Poruczniku! Ale zgoda, wierzymy w pana! - rzekł uradowany Jak powiedziałem, tak zrobiłem, poruszałem się za budynkami aby nie oberwać kulki. Gdy od Głównej Kwatery dzieliła mnie niewielka odległość zostałem ogłuszony kolbą od karabinu MP40. Gdy lekko odzyskałem przytomność, jedyne co widziałem to Brama Brandenburska, flagi III Rzeszy oraz Berlin, i to wszystko w płomieniach które były takie same jak w lesie. Po chwili znowu straciłem przytomność, tym razem obudziłem się w Warszawie którą alianci odzyskiwali z rąk faszystów. Światło nadziei nie było już światłem, było rzeczywistością, obietnica została spełniona, Warszawa znowu należy do nas! Ponownie zemdlałem... Gdy mnie ocucili, wciąż byłem w Warszawie, ale tym razem bez Nazistów. Postanowiłem polecieć do Azji, miałbym spokój i mógłbym tam dożyć spokojnej starości. Wróciłem do swojego domu w Otwocku, był cały zniszczony... błękitne ściany które niegdyś lśniły, teraz były splamione czerwonymi strugami. Znalazłem mój paszport, ale po dłuższym namyśle, postanowiłem jednak zostać w Polsce, jak już umierać to u swoich! '''KILKA DNI PÓŹNIEJ' Uff! Całe szczęście że nie poleciałem do Azji! Dzisiaj nad Hiroszimą zrzucono bombę atomową... Naziści nawet po wojnie nie potrafią odpuścić... Miliony umarły, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie proch i nienawiść do Nazistów. Przez następne kilka dni, nad całą Azją pojawiła się radioaktywna chmura która niemalże dotarła do Polski. Dziękowałem Bogu za to, że zrezygnowałem z wyjazdu do Japonii. *40 lat później* Ahh... Stare dobre czasy... Pamiętam jak dziś, jak uciekałem przed Nazistami, jak bomba atomowa uderzyła w Japonię, wtedy to była tragedia, a dziś, wspomnienie jakich wiele. Jakoś nie odnajduje się w tym świecie, w sensie, kiedyś to był strach przed śmiercią, przed obozami koncentracyjnymi, przed wojną, a teraz taki pokój... 40 lat temu to było nie do pomyślenia! Zdecydowanie za długo chodzę po tym globie... Biorę mój pistolet, żegnaj świecie! Wiele wspomnień zabiorę ze sobą do grobu. *huk strzału* Jestem w czyśćcu, gdy tak przemierzałem to miejsce, ujrzałem pewną kobietę, wyglądała znajomo, jak ta kobieta którą spotkałem w 43'-cim roku w Warszawie: * Popełniłeś wiele strasznych rzeczy, wiele również widziałeś, odebrałeś sam sobie życie, ale przy wyborze kłamstwa lub strasznej prawdy, wybrałeś prawdę – rzekła istota * O czym ty mówisz...? - zapytałem zaciekawiony * Pamiętasz tą kobietę w Warszawie? To byłam ja, zwiastunka śmierci, śmierci której jakimś cudem uniknąłeś wiele razy... - odrzekła i po chwili rozpostarła swe anielskie skrzydła – chodź ze mną, zasługujesz na miejsce w Raju! Tak więc z nią poszedłem, w Raju spotkałem wiele osób które już umarły, podziękowałem Aniołowi, zniknął. Coś pojawiło się w mojej dłoni, to był ten sam pamiętnik co 41 lat temu... Tym razem znajdował się tam jeszcze jeden dopis '''''4 kwiecień 1989r To ja Ci dziękuje, za to, że mnie zastąpiłeś. Teraz to ty będziesz wszędzie tam gdzie dzieje się zło i będziesz miał możliwość wyboru czy ktoś pójdzie do Nieba czy Piekła, teraz ty nosisz to brzemię... Kategoria:Opowiadania